


Memento mori

by Dai_Ri



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Они сидели у Токио в комнате, и Серидзава среди бежево-белого выглядел яркой новогодней игрушкой
Kudos: 4





	Memento mori

— Токио, — сказал он. — Токио, ты же мне не откажешь?

Не отказал... Повелся на мягкие нотки в голосе, на расслабленный вид, на, блядь, то, что их колени и руки почти соприкасались, а глаза то ли раздевали, то ли выпивали душу.

Они сидели у Токио в комнате, и Серидзава среди бежево-белого выглядел яркой новогодней игрушкой. Или подарком. Долгожданным. Он не осторожничал, не озирался по сторонам. Вошел — и стал полноправным хозяином.

Токио запирал дверь с ёкающим сердцем, мысли неслись с космической скоростью и вязли в чёрных дырах. Серидзава выбрал не кровать, а пуфики-кресла на полу. Расставленные ноги казались провокацией. Токио пал — ниже приличного, но еще на грани. Серидзава улыбался. Очень многообещающе и очень по-хулигански. Он всегда улыбался так, когда собирался или развлечься, или предложить безумство.

— Послушай, — Серидзава наклонялся близко и доверчиво. От его запаха кружилась голова, от взгляда — поднималась температура. Токио слушал внимательно и придумал сотню заманчивых продолжений. На все он готов был сказать «да». — Дашь покататься на мотике? Тебе же новый купили, надо оседлать.

— Ха? — вот тебе и великий облом от Серидзавы. Промытые мозги и разбитые розовые очки — бесплатно, без выходных. Он говорил еще что-то про «туда-обратно, здесь совсем рядом» и смотрел почти снисходительно, но благодарно.

Зараза. Как будто ему можно отказать. Как будто такой вариант вообще существовал. Либо ведешься, либо второй раз не позовут.

Токио ломило виски, кожу кололо иголками, еще только предчувствие беспокойства ворочалось внутри. Все говорило «нет», а губы ответили привычное «конечно».

Сердце, душу, мотоцикл... Когда Серидзава обнял его и фыркнул в ухо «Не парься», можно было и мир перевернуть.

  
— Срочные новости! — голос диктора ворвался непрошенным гостем. — Авария на трассе 110: столкновение Ниссан Серена и мотоцикла. Водитель Ниссана доставлен в больницу, состояние стабильное. Владелец мотоцикла скончался на месте. Документов, удостоверяющих личность, не обнаружено. Если у вас есть какая-либо информация об этом человеке, незамедлительно звоните по нашей горячей линии.

Кадры мелькали быстро, нечеткие, размытые. Среди них ярким пятном — белая Хонда, цветастая рубашка и бурая каша на месте лица.  
Токио замутило. Пульт выскользнул из пальцев, громыхнув напоследок.

«Авария, трасса 110». Серидзава как раз собирался, Серидзава... «Травмы, не совместимые с жизнью, Хонда Стид протаранен спереди и сбоку». Новый мотоцикл, добротная модель. Долго выбирали, долго присматривались...

«За дополнительной информацией звоните...» Нет! Звонить — окончательно поверить.

Так не бывает, не бывает же... Вот только ты разговаривал с человеком, видел его, чувствовал, а через сраные полчаса он в выпуске экстренных новостей. Авария, летальный исход, искореженный мотоцикл, рука со сбитыми костяшками из-под покрывала — до места происшествия добрались репортеры. Бред. Бред! Это ошибка, стечение обстоятельств... Четкий номер мотоцикла в кадре обрушился безжалостной реальностью.

Токио стек на пол, заскреб ногтями ковер. Горло сдавливало, скрипяще-скулящие звуки звенели в голове. Слишком вязко, слишком ломко.

Врач говорил: «Никаких стрессов, молодой человек. Иначе мы не гарантируем отсутствие рецидива».

Ха! Кто бы подумал, что вот так, именно так и случается — не спрашивая разрешения. Херак — и полжизни нет, полдуши нет. Никаких стрессов! Он хотел посмотреть комедию, глупую, слащавую, с хорошим концом. А тут — новости.

Токио затрясло, выкрутило-выломало. Он жадно ловил воздух, а тот казался отравленным. Звон окружил и наполнил голову тяжело и гулко. Ни позвать на помощь, ни ощутить поддержку. Сам, сам. Один! Нет-нет, ему есть на кого равняться и ради кого подниматься. Есть! Сейчас и всегда.

Токио вцепился в запястье, стиснул зубы. Поднялся рывком, как из-под воды. Потихоньку приступ отступал. А мерзкое чувство опустошенности — оставалось.

  
По телевизору теперь шла дорама — герои стояли на закате и, кажется, прощались. Много слов, много слез. Глупо, так глупо. Солнце красиво подсвечивало их лица, любовались бы себе, нет — придумали проблем. Токио всегда считал закат особенным, очень личным, откровенным — не потеря, а обещание нового дня, приоткрытие тайны. Генджи сжигал в закате весь прожитый день, проговаривая сухо и кратко удачи и поражения, от его серьезности мурашки бегали по спине. Серидзава же предпочитал уютно молчать и свободно парить, рядом с ним легко было расслабиться и почувствовать себя в безопасности. Последний их закат рассыпался вишнями и персиками по небу. Последний...

— И с какого бодуна ты теперь ревешь над дорамами?

Токио вскинулся, удивленно и жадно смотря на Серидзаву. Тот протопал по комнате и вновь ухнулся на пуфик — в замызганной футболке, пыльный, потный и определенно живой. Только сейчас щеки обожгло влагой.

— Серидзава...

— Тише, я уже прикинул, что на двух работах за два месяца скоплю половину суммы, у парней еще поспрашиваю, может, халтурку подхвачу... Короче, ништяк будет.

— Какой суммы? Какой ништяк? — некстати вспомнилось про инопланетян и переселенцев, дикость сплошная.

— Мотик! Мотоцикл! Эти молокососы не передали, что ли?.. Да бредятина, а не история. Выехал я на трассу, гоню. Мотоцикл зверь! Тут вдруг приспичило — не могу, ссать охота, хоть стреляйся. А там тупиковая дорога есть, я — фьють — завернул. Пусто, тихо, благодать. Ну, я припарковался, рубашку скинул — жара страшная! — и бегом за деревца. Откуда мужик вырисовался, ума не приложу, пройдоха мелкий. Он так скоренько хоп-хоп — и угнал. Прикинь, угнал! И рубашку стырил! Думал, ну всё, трындец, Токио меня и на порог не пустит. А пока шел — прикинул как что, и ничего, жить можно! Мальцов я по дороге поймал, просил тебе позвонить, чтоб ты не волновался. Но, видать, недостаточно убедительно попросил... Эй, Токио, ты чего?

Токио не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, поэтому уткнулся в Серидзаву, чувствуя его всего. Дорожный запах забивал ноздри, и верилось — все впереди.

— Ничего. Ничего... Забей на мотоцикл, на мужика, копи на рубашку, две-три... Живи.

Токио задохнулся, когда Серидзава прижал его к себе до хруста, до боли, так, что и сомнений не осталось — не глюк. Всё расшатывающее, срывающее тормоза и нервы отхлынуло, отошло. По горячей линии они позвонят вместе, потом.

— Токио, закат скоро. Пойдем смотреть?

Вместо ответа Токио потянулся поцеловать, и Серидзава ответил.


End file.
